


Leokumi Week 2019 Collection

by LuLuIceifer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Depending on which chapter, Family, Flowers, Forget-Me-Not, Leokumi Week 2019, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Science Fiction, Short One Shot, Spoilers for all three routes, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Winter, dance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuIceifer/pseuds/LuLuIceifer
Summary: One shots that I write for Leokumi week 2019~
Relationships: Leon | Leo & Takumi, Leon | Leo/Takumi
Kudos: 12





	1. Day 1 - Dance

**Author's Note:**

> It has been long since I have written anything in canon AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Post-Birthright Leokumi. Heavy birthright spoilers.

Being in ball has never been Takumi’s thing, especially not after a  _ Nohrian King’s  _ coronation.  _ A Nohrian King  _ that he has barely know - He had at most seen him for ten times, and probably spoken to him once or twice in his entire life. Why was he forced to joined the coronation was a thing for another day. But for now, there is no way he would be acting freely in a country that just slaughtered his man.

No way that he would be dancing in front of the crowd of people he hates.

Sneaking out the ball was never hard - Just tell every one that you are going to toilet and ended up walking to the opposite direction always work. Wandering in the Nohrian castle did made him feel uneasy, but at least he is not in that  _ damn crowded room _ with  _ Nohrians _ . He follows the smell of the wind, speeding his pace when he feels the cold Nohrian breeze passing though his face. He opens the last door to the balcony, yet didn’t expect the  _ Nohrian King _ to be standing in front of him.

“Prince… King Leo?”

It was half shocked, half surprised scream - Why would the main character, the  _ Nohrian King _ be out during  _ his coronation _ ? Yes, even though the ball wasn’t mandatory, but that should be the best opportunity for him to communicate with the nobles. To convey a positive image in the heads of those Nohrains. Leaving them is just as good as giving up on listening to the voice to the people.

“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be dancing in the ball room like everyone else?”

The King didn’t turn around. Heck, he didn’t even move when he bang the door open.  _ Speaking of a Nohrian Scum _ , Takumi smirks.  _ Of course he won’t be replying to me. Of course he would be that arrogant person he always is and look down on the Third Hoshidan Prince like me. _

He smirks and lean on the fences. His weight should have moved them a bit, yet the King is still not responding - Not moving, even the slightest. That really start to get Takumi’s nerve - Being a Nohrian Scum has its own limit, and ignoring him is way over the line. He hates it. He hates when everyone just treats him as if he can’t do anything. Now, even God damn Nohrian Scums are not giving him a slightest glance, and he is done with it.

But at the moment he part his lips, the king mumbles,

“I’m not in a mood of celebrating.”

Takumi forces a laugh. This must be one of the best jokes he had ever heard - Who will not be happy for their coronation? He is now the  _ King _ , the person everyone look up to. The person who has all the right. The person who will get everyone’s attention, but not like an ignored Hoshidan Prince he is. 

“Not in the mood of dancing when my family just died.”

He wanted to mock him yet again, but stops when he see tears brimming out from those scarlet eyes. High Prince Xander and Princess Elise had died - He has witnessed their last moment. Even then, their death didn’t make him feel bad the slightest - He had never spoken to them, let alone the fact that  _ they _ are the ones who forced him to war.  _ They _ are the ones who killed his people. 

Yet now, gazing at the Nohrian King, a part of him sympathise. True, they didn’t die to his arrows. They didn’t even need to die if they listened with Corrin. But no matter how ‘wrong’ they are, they are still human. Human like him, people who have a family. People who had someone to moan upon their death.

He never thought his action would bring such outcome. Or maybe, he had never realised it when his arrow hit swiftly into the Nohrian’s heart.

“I’m sorry.” Maybe, a genuine apology is the best he could do. He gazes up at the stars, shining lonely in this eternal darkness. Every star bears a soul of a dead person, his Mother once told him. Even when she is not here, she would still be looking down on him, protecting his family and Hoshido.

“Probably Prince Xander and Princess Elise will be there too.”

He didn’t mean to slip that out. Maybe that was what it meant by guilty. Maybe he unintentionally did it so the King would feel better. Regardless, Leo was surprised. For once, he turned towards him. 

“You’ve that tale in Hoshido as well?”

“You meant by each star represent a dead person’s soul? Yes.”

“I see. Didn’t know that.” Leo gives a sad smile before tilting his head back up to the stars. “I hope they are there too. Not sure how they think about this ending, though.”

“I have never spoken to Prince Xander, and only a few words with Princess Elise. I really am not a good person to ask for” The Hoshidan Prince narrows his eyes. “But then, I am sure that they want you to live on. To carry on their legacy and shine in darkest corridor of Nohr.”

“To carry on their legacy, their ideals, hm? To show them that I am able to carry on and bring light to Nohr.” Leo’s gaze soften, as his tears slowly roll off his cheek. “I guess I know what you meant, Prince Takumi.”

He takes a deep breath and rubs his tears. Those crimson red eyes meet Takumi’s amber ones. But this time, instead filling with grief and despair, Takumi sees hope brimming within. Hope of not only King Leo himself, but of both his descended brothers and sisters.   
  


“You know, Elise once told me that dancing takes all her worries away. That jumping around and moving with the music lift all her burden.” He fixes the crown on his hair. His eyes glances away for a while before looking back at the Hoshidan Prince. “I never tried that out when she was alive. I never had the time to slow down and allow myself to dance when she was here.”

“But then, I think I might be able answer her today. To show her that her words hasn’t yet vanished from the world. To proof that her existence has meaning in the people she cares about.”

He reaches his hand out, as his body bow down a bit. “Care for a dance, Prince Takumi?”

“Not the best dancer out there, to be honest.” Takumi wanted to scoff, but it couldn’t stop his lips from tilting upwards. His gazes soften, as he places his hand on Leo’s. 

\- Maybe he do it just to redeem himself. Maybe he just wanted to make the King feel a bit better. He doesn’t know, but he doesn’t mind, for once.

“Not like I have danced a lot, if you still haven’t yet realised.” Leo chuckles. Pulling Takumi closer to himself he whispers,

“Shall we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is weird - I know, didn't really go how I planned to. Should have written this before my essay.


	2. Day 2 - Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Revelation Leokumi
> 
> Not proof read, as always. Not when I was half asleep typing this.

The journey to Valla has finally ended. It wasn’t bad, per say, but fighting those invisible soldiers really torn Takumi out. He misses the onsen back home, and all those good foods, as well as the  _ light _ in Hoshido… So many things that he can’t even name them all. A part of him thought he shouldn’t have fallen into the bottomless canyon. Yet looking back, he has changed a lot since he last arrived, especially on his views towards the Nohrians.

He still hates Nohrians - Don’t get him wrong. He still can’t forgive what they had done to his people, especially to his Mother. Most of them are still vile and evil - They are trying every single dirty method just to get a complete victory. But then, he knows, not all Nohrians are  _ scums _ . At least Prince Leo of Nohr isn’t. 

Ryoma shakes hand with Prince Xander, swearing that they would ensure peace between Nohr and Hoshido. The younger sisters hug each other, saying how much they would miss during the time they part. Hinoka, as always, challenge Camilla on ‘how much better she could protect Corrin’. A friendly rivalry, like every other day.

Now, it is only him and Prince Leo.

Takumi glances at the Nohrian Prince, whose eyes are fixed on the elder brothers.  _ Seems like he is not going to farewell. _ He thought, as he twist his fingers anxiously. He wanted to step forward and take the initiative, but will that be odd of him? What if he just get rejected by Prince Leo and said he didn’t care him? Then gosh it would then be terrible.

Out of blue, the dark Prince turns his head towards him. Shocked, Takumi blushes. His eyes immediately fix back on his twirling fingers, as his heart suddenly beats faster. No way that Leo would realised he has been staring at him, he twiddles his fingers. No way that he would notice that.

“Prince Takumi?”

Leo’s voice scares Takumi to half dead. He immediately tilts his head back up like a school kid, yet was shocked by how close their face was. Stepping back, his face reddens.

“Gosh, Prince Leo! Stop scaring me out of nowhere!”

“I thought you were the one a staring at me first.” The Nohrian Prince tilts his head and chuckles. “You could have told me if you want anything…”

“Nothing! There is nothing that I want from you, Nohrian Scum!”

“Eh? That again? You need to be better at bad mouthing, Prince Takumi.” Damn, his face is close. Takumi tried leaning back, but his height isn’t give any advantage at all. His amber eyes flicker, as he glances at the younger sisters for the tiniest second before meeting Leo’s scarlet eyes. 

“Oh, begging for a farewell? Didn’t know that you are...”

“Wipe that smirk away from your face, Nohrian Scum! I am not a kid that begs for others attention.”

Leo couldn’t help but bursts in laughters. He wanted to cover his mouth, but Takumi’s pouting face is just too much for him to take. It take a good minute for him to finally regain himself. Taking in a deep breath, he speaks, “Fine, Prince Takumi. It is very rude of me not to say goodbye, regardless.”

“Good that you know it, Nohrian Prince.” Takumi crosses his hand and demands. “Now, Prince Leo, what shall we…”

Yet, his sentence is cut short when Leo presses his lips against his. It was first a short hiccup, followed by his eyes popping open in shock. Yet, when Leo leans closer, he relaxes. Closing his eyes, allowing the warmth to enclose him. He can then feel a grip on his chin, tugging him up, so that their lips can press harder against each other. He thought he would feel lips between them, but it wasn’t - It was just a soft touch. A caress again those dry lips of his. 

The grip soon softens, as he slowly opens his eyes. Tilting up, he gazes at Leo - Did he just exchange breath with this man? Did he just allowed himself to give in? 

It took a better part of him to realise he was lost in thought staring at the Nohrian Prince. “You could have told me, so at least I could be a bit more prepared.” Takumi scoffs, trying to act like ‘the usual Takumi’. Crossing his hands, he glares at him. “You are just a jerk.”

“I thought you liked it, Prince Takumi.” The Nohrian Prince chuckles, but that smile soon tilt into a smirk. “Not often that you didn’t scream at me immediately.”

“Ugh ya, thank you Mr. Smart for analysing my actions.” The Hoshidan Prince pouts. Flickering his eyes, he sighs. “But… Not like I mind that.”

The Nohrian Prince chuckles - Tsundere Takumi, as always. But that is just what makes Takumi cute. He tried hiding his smile, yet those sniper’s eye aren’t giving him any mercy today. 

“Stop laughing, Leo! You’re just insufferable!”

“Get it, get it!” Leo could only raise his hand, signaling defeat. “But I guess that’s it for now.” He pats Takumi’s bangs before turning back. With his shadow facing Takumi, he waves his arms.

“Good bye, Takumi.”


	3. Day 3 - Supernatural AU - A World Where You've Yet to Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This way originally written for a zine, but the zine was cancelled so here it will be.
> 
> Thanks Erika and Lightning for proof reading it.
> 
> (Post Revelations, but consist of Birthright and Conquest Spoiler. Plus a bit of astrophysics and spacetime and quantum physics)

When Leo first picked up Brynhildr, the tome introduced itself as the ‘Tome of Gravity’. Back then, his little naive self has no idea what the word ‘gravity’ means, but was too afraid to ask Father for an explanation. So, all he could do was waving his tiny hands, recalling the spells written on the tome. He was shocked, as trees grew from the cobble ground, as it lifted him up from the ground. He gazed at the city from a new height, impressed by the magnificent scene in front of him - Tiny dots of light glittering in the land of darkness. Tiny souls seeking for a home in this desperate situation - Giving him a new insight of the world he thought he had already known. He casted a stronger magic on Brynhildr, trying to reach up to the sky. Yet, his power was limited, and the tree could only grow so tall. Since then, he had always linked ‘gravity’ with ‘plants’.

Never had he ever questioned himself - How would ‘gravity’ not be related to ‘trees’ if all Brynhildr does was summoning plants? That would make no sense - How would a tome call itself the ‘Master of Gravity’ when its power are not about ‘gravity’?

It is until one day, he stumbled into a dark corner of the Nohrian library. When he was finding his way out, Brynhildr glows - The first time he saw his tome reacting to something. He followed its light, only to be led to an ancient text. Intrigued, he flips open the book and scans through the text.

‘ _ Gravity, the force that pulls everything towards the earth.’ _

The realisation hits him hard - Has he always been wrong? But how would Brynhildr never show any of its power? If all he could do was to summon bushes, why would it called the master of this mysterious force?

The thoughts irritate him, though he would be lying if he is not curious about it. Pulling out Brynhildr, he points at a nearby pile of books. He flips through the ancient text, and murmurs the easiest ‘gravity controlling spell’ - The one for ‘decreasing gravity’. He closes his eyes, slowly feeling the power dragging out of him, silently imagining a weaker force pulling the books down to the earth.

When he opens his eyes, he sees no difference - No trees, no wind, no lightning - It was still lying there, as usual. He first thought it was because of his vague visualisation of this ‘gravity’, but casting simple spells does not require any type of imagination or so. He then thought it was because of his magical abilities, but that would make no sense either.  _ Was the text lying?  _ He doubts for a second, before lifting the book and realising how much lighter it is. 

His face is first twisted. Clenching his hands, he begins to doubt his senses. So, he tries picking up an non-casted book, which surprisingly enough, feels much heavier than the casted one. His twisted face soon turns to a relieved smile, as he internally screams in excitement. Skimming through the ancient text, he tests more and more of those conventional spell - And it all works! Until… The very last page.

_ ‘This spells defies everything you have known.’ _

He was a bit hesitant at first - What does it mean by ‘everything you have known’? Defying the ‘gravity’ laws it had set, or defying all the rules and phenomenon that has always happened? Is it written just for me, or for any other Brynhildr user? Yet regardless, he still closes his eyes. ‘Defy gravity’, the words slip through his lips before realising it. For the first time, he can visualise the spell - The book and the earth are repelling each other, like how magnets with opposing poles work. His fingers have gathered more magic than he had ever done, so much so that he can feel his fingers burning. With a gesture, he casts the magic, hoping that it will succeed.

When he opens his eyes, he is greeted with a surge of wind. He flinches, but the explosive lights surrounds him before he could hide himself. For a moment, he sees an alternate world, in which he held Siegfried in one hand and accepted the crown. Another blast onto his face, Takumi is standing in front of him, with a purple bow in his hand. Behind that purple aura he exudes, he sees tears below his eyes, crying and begging for someone to save him. He tries reaching out to him, only to be blasted out again, with his back hitting the library bookshelf.

-

“So that was what happened! I told you that you shouldn’t play with fire!”

Leo could only admit defeat when Takumi tends to his wounds and teases at him. The explosion yesterday sure caught the Nohrian guards attention, but he would just lie his way through, saying that it was just an accident. He wanted to tell Xander, but he would be looked down upon if he confessed he never knew what gravity is. Camilla and Elise would just be noisy and ask him to perform his new spells. Which then left Takumi to be the only candidate. Plus, the image of the Takumi from the other world has remained in his thoughts ever since that incident.

“Said the one who creates winds out of nowhere. Definitely know how to control your power the first time you used it. Very convincing.”

“That was different!” Takumi snaps and crosses his hand. “I tried controlling the wind step by step. Not like  _ someone  _ who wants to perform the strongest spell the  _ first day  _ he finds out about it”

“Fine, fine. I’m the stupid one here, genius.”

Leo sighs - Seems like the image of that possessed Takumi was just his imagination. How would the cheerful kid by his side end up standing in front of the Hoshidan throne, screaming his sister’s name and aiming at him in that world? The Takumi now would not do such things, albeit he had been quite hostile when they first met. He gazes at those amber eyes - Naive, innocent, and by no means shall he destroy them.

_ The spell that defies everything. _

Gasped, he turns his sight back to Takumi once again. The Hoshidan Prince is slightly worried, but he wipes it off by saying that he was just thinking about Fujin Yumi’s power. He could see distrust in Takumi’s face, but he still let it go anyways.

“Oh, um…” Embarrassed by the silence he caused, Takumi blushes. “Would you mind showing me your power? Especially the one you said you ‘lower the gravity’?”

“You can’t see the difference. The object will still be lying there.”

“It feels lighter, doesn’t it? I have something in my mind.”

The Nohrian Prince raises an eyebrow, yet is weak against Takumi’s begging eyes _. At least it is not about that ultimate spell. At least he didn’t question about what I saw in the explosion.  _ He takes his tome out, recalling the lines he just learned. He closes his eyes, as the magic flows through his fingers. With a small twitch, the spell beams at a nearby rock, lowering the pulling force, the ‘gravity’ on it.

“It’s done. Test whatever you want, Takumi.”

The Hoshidan Prince takes his bow and creates a small hurricane under the rock. With a few more gestures, he directs the wind to lift it up - Like how he lifts himself up every other time. Actually, how would Takumi fail at lifting a rock, when he can basically bring himself up with the wind he summons?

However, Takumi is shocked. His eyes are brimming with curiosity, and with his lips slightly tilted up. Taking a deep breath, he shouts.

“So I was right! Hey, Leo, try lowering this ‘gravity’ on me!”

The Nohrian Prince is puzzled and closes his tome. To his surprise, the rock falls even with Fujin Yumi’s lift. He stares at his friend - His eyes are filled with confidence, though he is sure even Takumi himself doesn’t know what is happening. 

“Mind to explain?” He swallows and gives him a stern glare. All the time he had been trying on non-living things like books and rocks, and even then, his chance of success is just slightly over half-half. The effect on animals might be devastating - Not like Takumi or Prince Ryoma, he had no exact idea what is happening in his hands. The explosion yesterday have proved that - The power this tome possesses is way more than what they think. The worst case will be turning Takumi into that mindless creature he saw yesterday, and he doesn’t want to risk it.

“I really can’t do it, Takumi. It is too much risk to bear...”

“Please, Leo, just once!” Gosh, those begging eyes again. Gods know why his heart would soften everytime he sees it. As much as he wanted to glare at him and say a stern ‘No’, his heart refuses to.

“I’ll stop it as soon as I find something dangerous. I don’t want you to be hurt, okay?”

Takumi nods. With Fujin Yumi gripped on his left hand, Takumi steps in front of the Nohrian Prince. He spread his arms open, feeling the wind blowing through him. The Nohrian Prince recalls the spell, as his body feels lighter - Though a bit painful, to be honest, as if something is dragged out of him. 

Leo must have seen his face twisted, as he was horrified and was just a tiny bit from dis-casting the spell. Yet, the Hoshidan Prince shakes his head, saying that he is still sane and everything is under control. Swiping his hand, he summons a surge of wind, lifting him up into the air. With a few more gestures, he controls the direction of the wind, letting him fly freely in the air. Like every other time, except his body is much lighter than it was.

“Leo, try lowering the ‘gravity’ on yourself!”

“Gosh you nearly made my heart stopped just now! Let me rest a bit first! ”

“I’ll pay you a box of tomatoes.”

“Ten boxes. Not  _ a  _ box.”

“Fine.”

Annoyed, Leo murmurs the spell. Like what happened to Takumi, he first feels an aching pain in his stomach. The pain soon pass, and he regains his balance. Lending Leo a hand, Takumi ask if he is ready. The Nohrian Prince nods, as a hurricane summons right below his feet. 

The sudden lift shocks Leo, as the weird feeling of being lift causes him to lean back. His panicking hand grips Takumi’s hand tight, trying his best to pull himself up. The odd feeling of ‘lifted by the wind’ makes him shiver, more so when he looks down to the ground. He clenches his tome tight, making sure the spell is still active on him before demanding Takumi for an answer.

“So tell me, Takumi, why would you want to ‘lower the gravity’ on us?”

“I’ve always wanted to fly you up.” His voice is barely heard, maybe because of the wind blowing below their feet. “But because of the limitation of my power, I could never do so.”

“That’s why you insisted on getting ourselves lighter, so your wind will be strong enough to carry us up?”

Takumi replies with a small nod, and his eyes avoids Leo’s. Maybe Leo would feel slightly better if Takumi had told him beforehand, but it’s not the time for arguing. Looking at those guilty amber eyes, he sighs. Blaming Takumi would just make his insufferable heart broken. He would just shut himself in his room for another day, blaming himself for his action and let that darkness grow in his heart.

“More or less so. You seemed worried, so I think that scene will put your worries away.” 

“That scene?”

“Be patient. Wait and you’ll see.” Takumi drags him higher up. The strange feeling of ‘walking in the air’ makes Leo uneasy. Whenever he looks down, he legs would soften and his pants become more rapid. Takumi, however, grips his hand tight and asks him to look up.

“How high are you taking me to, actually?”

“Just a little bit more, Leo.” 

With a few more gestures, the wind pushes the Princes right above the clouds. Right above the world they have always known. Gazing down, Leo sees an endless plain - Castle Shirasagi lies at the start of the light, and castle Krakenburg at the end of it. Just above the bottomless canyon is where the sky changes colour, where the atmosphere is painted in blue and orange. The houses are spread across the land, like sand dispersed on a giant green sheet. The trees painted the plain lime, but with a few bald parts - Places where his flames has burned down the trees. Places where war has happened. Place where he slaughtered thousands of innocent people. Places where he and Takumi first met.

When he first gazes the world from above, he never knew they are living in such a vast world - The furthest he could see was the Nohrian borders, and that is the end of the world, he thought. As he travelled through the plains, his old knowledge is replaced by new ones. His conventional values on the Hoshidans have been rewritten. Who would have guessed he could be best friends with Prince Takumi? He giggles and drags his friend closer, until their shoulders touch and his voice can be heard.

“It’s a magnificent scene. Thanks.” 

The Hoshidan is first shocked, but smiles at him anyways. Gripping his hand tight, he leans on Leo’s shoulder. “Told you that you’ll like it.” He chuckles, as he peeks at Leo’s childish face - Definitely going to keep his snapshot at the back of his mind. Some part of him wanted to talk about his past experience flying up, but seems like he shouldn’t interrupt with Leo - As long as Leo’s worries are taken away, it is more than enough.

The sky slowly changes colour, as dusk once again falls in the land of darkness. The stars come out, twinkling in the endless sky. But the stars aren’t the only one flickering - Both Fujin Yumi and Brynhildr are, telling their owners that they are running out of powers. As much as Takumi wants to live in this moment, he tells Leo that they would need to get back down.

“But how? I’ve never seen you landing.”

“There is a quick method, though a bit dangerous.”

“Would you mind telling me how you’ve done it? I don’t want to risk another heart attack today.”

But it was too late - Takumi has already cast the wind off, causing the two to fall from the sky. On the one hand, he screams in excitement, feeling the adrenaline rush from the free fall. Leo, on the other hand, cries in fear and is so close to getting a panic attack.

“What are you even trying to do, Takumi? We will both fall into our death!”

“Wait and see! And that’s how I have always landed!”

As much as Leo wants to scold Takumi, there is no time to do so. Any second of extra thought is going to cost him death, he knows in his heart. But what can he do to stop them falling to the ground? Not like he can change the direction of the wind, or to find something to lift them up!

_ The spell that defies everything you’ve known. _

Why on earth will he think of this in a life-or-death situation? He shakes his head, yet that stupid idea still stays in his head. They are closer and closer to the ground, and if he (or Takumi) doesn’t do something, they will both fall into their death. 

_ Defy the fall. Defy the ‘gravity’ acting on you. Defy all logic you have always known. Break all the strains you have always given yourself. _

He flips Brynhildr open without realising it. The tome shines, as it echoes his thoughts. Magic gathers, as he silently murmurs the ultimate spell.  _ The spell that defies everything, everything I know.  _ He thinks, before seeing a flash of light beaming out from his tome.

Once again, he feels like he is being dragged into a portal. He tries to grip Takumi’s hand, but he is not here. Biting his lips, he turns around, only to be greeted by that possessed Takumi he saw a day ago. He reaches out - Did his magic failed? Has he turned Takumi into the creature in front of him? He calls his name, but there was no reply - That Takumi is staring at him, and soon aiming at him. He caresses his cheek, trying his best to turn him back to the friend he knows. Yet, when his fingers touch his cheek, he is dragged out by the portal once again.

When he opens his eyes again, he is lying on the ground, with Takumi sitting beside him. Before he could gather his thoughts, the Hoshidan Prince lend his hand and pulls him up.

“That was awesome! The spell that pushes us up - How did you learn that?”

“We were… pushed up during the fall?” Didn’t Takumi travelled to the portal like he did? Wasn’t he turned into that creature he saw just now? Leo tilts his head, confused by his words. So what did he, in this world, done when travelled through the portal? Did that ultimate spell work and save them from the fall?

“Didn’t you remember it? You whispered some sort of spell and somehow we two are just slowing down… And…”

“And?”

“Well… Call me ridiculous if you want to.” He lowers his head, escaping the sight of Leo. “I felt like I was dragged away from this world for a moment… Like how we dived into the invisible kingdom. And in a flash, I think I saw you being the King of Nohr, with Siegfried in your hand.”

“I see” is his instant reply. He must have looked depressed, as the Hoshidan gazes at him and looks into his eyes. 

“You have seen something also.” Why can Takumi always look through him when he is deep in his thoughts? Sighing, he glances at him - Will he be strong enough to face that truth?

“Another you holding a purple bow and standing in front of the Hoshidan throne.” His face is slightly twisted, though his eyes begged Leo to continue. “You were possessed - at least I think you were, as you pointed at me and groaned.”

Takumi falls in silence. Deep in his heart, he knows how mentally fragile he is - He has constantly been fighting for his siblings’ recognition. Though, no matter how much he gained, he never feel it is enough. That makes him easy to control - a few Nohrian mages had tried on him before. He would hate to admit how close they were to possess him, and he won’t be surprised if one of his alternation was possessed by the silent dragon.

“Yet now I am not.” He starts with a whisper, but his voice raises as he talks. “I’m not possessed… I didn’t end up being that Takumi, all because of you.”

“I guess I should go back and try saving that Takumi? If that’s you put it.” 

“No.” Takumi pouts. “If you’re away then who will take care of me. Plus, it is very likely that you will stay in that dimension and never come back.”

The Nohrian chuckles. Absentmindedly, he caresses his silvery hair and drags him closer. “I’ll stay by your side - It’s a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, Leo would basically be a God if he knows E=mc^2 or have read a brief history of time.


	4. Day 4 - College Modern AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College AU cause why not?
> 
> (That is basically my first day in college, to be honest.)
> 
> And sorry for being 12 minutes late.

Leo has never wanted a twins room - He had filled in all his prefer choices to be singles. All FIVE of his choices to be singles. Technically, he should get a single. Yet, maybe because how popular his choices were, he, being over  _ slightly  _ over 18, is forced to get a twins.

He knew he won’t have a good time in college. Especially when his unknown roommate don’t even bother putting his name on the server.

He was lucky for being early on the moving in day - At least he get to choose which side he sleeps. Laying all his luggage all over the room, he started cleaning his desk, only to be interrupted by a bang in the room.

“Brother I can deal with it! Don’t let others feel like I’m a child!”

A silver hair boy, who is about his chin height, enters the room with two big suitcase. It is closely followed by a dark brown hair man, possibly his roomate’s elder brother. After placing down those two bigs suitcases (as well as three more big bags of snack from the older brother), Leo greets.

“I’m Leo, home student, studying politics and philosophy. You are…?”

“Takumi. From Japan. History.” That boy didn’t even turned around while speaking to him - How dare him! Feels like he would never have a good time in halls this year.

“Takumi, look at other when you speak.”

“Fine, Ryoma.” That boy has finally showed his face - Amber eyes, with bangs on his hair. Wearing a down coat and a way too thick sport trousers for September.  _ Quite the sporty, clubbing type _ , Leo thought to himself. Just not the type he would like to stay with for the upcoming year. Not when he is going to interrupt his revision for sure. 

“I am Takumi. International student from Japan. I have never wanted a twins room, but for some reason the college hates me, so here we are.”

“Same here.” Raising both of his hands, Leo replies. “Not the biggest fan of sharing room. Please do tell me if there is anything irritating you, I will try my best.”

Takumi nods. Turning back, he continues his conversation with his brother. The room is soon filled with Japanese, or whatever language they are speaking in. It just makes Leo feels isolated, as if he has somewhat just stumbled upon other’s family gathering. He tries lowering his head and focus on making his bed, but those two just won’t stop screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. Nice, Leo, you won’t be getting a peaceful year. For sure.

At least the elder brother leaves after coming in for about 10 minutes. Finally, peace.

The two remained oddly silence for the rest of the hour - Just unpacking stuff and setting up their room, generally. It is until that Japanese boy unzips the bag of toys and sports equipment and asks. 

“So, what are your hobbies?”

A weird question after an odd silence. Lips slightly twisted, the blonde tilts his head. “Excuse me?”

“I have heard that students with similar hobbies are group together. Just want to check if that is accurate.”

“Oh.” Leo taps his fingers. “Magic and chess? I like thinking about the theories behind those tricks, same with chess.”

“Chess?”

Leo nods and narrow his eyes - What is so special about it? Did that boy never meet anyone who like  _ quiet peaceful _ activities? But seeing him yelling at his brother, it would be absurd to assume so. 

“I think I put down Shogi in the interest form.”

“Sho-gi?”

Takumi searches out the a wooden board out from that bag. A shogi board, Leo assumes. Setting it on the table, Takumi places the shogi pieces on the board. “It is… Like a Japanese version of chess. Strategy game, one imitating the war between two opposing camps”

“You brought that all the way from Japan? Impressive.” Leo steps closer and leans forwards. “The setting did seem like chess, though. I can’t read the characters, sadly.”

“Oh, um…” Takumi takes a piece at the end of his side. “This is the king. Next to it are the golden generals, followed by the silver general, knights and lances. I think the steps are more or less like chess.”

“I see, I see. So basically like chess without Queens and some weird setting.” Leo takes up and examins the red pieces. “Want to play a game?”

“Sure! But don’t complain if you lose.”

“As long as you are not cheating with the characters, I won’t.”

-

Takumi ended up being a stronger opponent than Leo initially thought. His strategy, despite being irrational at first glance, were actually really well planned. Especially when the captured pieces are controlled by the opponent - That scared him out the first time he knows it. 

Takumi is a better roommate than what he is in the first glance, surprisingly.

By the time they have finished their sixth match, the sky is already dark. Well, seems like Leo has wasted a bit too much time on this new game. Being unprepared, he take his uneaten lunch out and ask if Takumi want half of it.

But he is not prepared for that huge bag of snacks he brought.

“What are those instant packages?” Leo just scrabbles one out of the pile he got. “Are those some kind of booth? Never seen dried booth instant package.”

“Never?” It was a half surprised call. “You must be missing out a lot, Leo. These are the best thing you can ever have!”

“That is… A lot to say about that.” Leo squeezes the package, but all he feels is some sort of thick paste in it. “Mind if I try one?”

Despite how much Takumi insist on dining in the room, Leo just can’t withstand  _ any _ dirt in  _ his  _ study room. The two end up bringing their food to the kitchen, and microwave whatever edible thing they have with them.

“Wait, you just pur water on it and it’s done?” Leo stares at that ‘brooth’ with his eyebrow raised. No way that this weird-looking booth is faster than his microwave lunch. “It looks… special, you know.”

“Is it?” Gosh, it looks even more terrifying after mixing it with chopsticks. That is just a shit-looking soup with dried seaweed and white blocks - Looking at it makes his guts churn. “I have been drinking this for as long as I can remember.”

“Japanese are weird. Brown algae in this brown soup.”

“What?”

“Nah.” No matter how much Takumi is praising it, no way Leo is going to try. It didn’t take long until the microwave beeps. Leo takes his lunch out, and sits next to his new roommate.

“Want some?” He takes half of his sandwich and place it on Takumi’s plate. “See if you want some carbohydrate.”

With soup dripping down from the edge of his mouth, Takumi shakes his head. ‘No thanks’ was barely heard when his mouth is full of Japanese cuisine. When he finally finished swallowing his entire bowl of ‘soup’, he snatches another package of ‘miso’ and ask if Leo wants it. Leo, however,  _ kindly _ rejected it.

“Beef stew is just a thousand times better, Takumi. You really need to try that.”

“Beef stew?”

“Western kind of soup… Or more like paste. With beef, obviously, carrot and potato.”

“Sounds plain to me.”

“At least it is much more visually attractive,” Leo forces a laugh. “Can cook for you next time, and you’ll see.”

He could see the doubts in Takumi’s face, but to be fair, he wasn’t much better when he saw mee-so soup for the first time. Maybe he shall try mee-so soup in order to persuade Takumi to try beef stew? Yet looking at what Takumi just drank isn’t making this possible, at least for now. Not now, at least, but maybe later.

Plus, they have a year to spent together.

“I’ll cook miso soup for you next time then.”

“I thought those are the stuff you get from the instant package?”

“Yes, but it is much better when you start from sketch.” His voice raises, as it filled with more and more of his enthusiasm. “You can start with the marination, or even the fermentation process! Then you can add whatever you want…”

It was cut short by a yawn, as his dazzling amber eyes flickers slow. His body lost balance for a quarter of a second, before his legs shove himself upright again.

“The jet lack is catching up, isn’t it?” Leo chuckles and pats Takumi’s head. “Time to go to sleep, kid.”

“I am not a kid! Dumbass Leo!”

The blonde could only laugh at his comments. Wrapping his arm over his shoulder, Leo carries Takumi back to their room. As much as Takumi complained of being cuddled, he fell asleep the moment he went to bed.

_ Just a naive child. _

Absentmindedly, he caresses the silvery hair.  _ Maybe it wasn’t too bad to have a roommate. _ He smiles and think.  _ At least it is not bad to have Takumi. _

At least he is looking forward to the upcoming year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I actually want to do more, but I don't really have time today.... Sadly)


	5. Day 5 - Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Child Leokumi cause I am a sucker for it. Pre-Fates
> 
> By the way, I think the peace conference between Nohr and Hoshido are a series of conference instead of one of them. Nohr did need to do something to gain Hoshido's trust, right?

Leo has never enjoyed winter in his entire life.

When the North wind blows, blood taint the castle wall more often than ever. The frequency of assination of his ‘siblings’ increases drastically - Just to prevent more children from sitting at the ‘Nohrian Royal’ table. He, being one of the younger siblings, was nearly assassinated last year - He remembered the blade touching his neck, blood brimming from his wounds. If he had hesitated for a second more, he would have been slayed by his older brother.

He never enjoyed winter.

A year has past, and the number of children has successfully dropped from 30 to 10 - He is one of the ten remaining. One of the ten candidates for the future King of Nohr. Things has gotten even better when he was chosen to accompany the King for the peace conference in Crykensia. His mother hugged him, as far as he could remember, for the first time. Taking his hands, he King smiled upon him. For the first time, he stands beside High Prince Xander.

Not so surprisingly, he is only needed for those boring ‘opening ceremonies’ and when the Nohrian and Hoshidan King meet. Other than those few moments, he is separated from the main crowd. He spent most of his time staying in his room, re-reading his book and practicing sword play. Sometimes he would try casting some easy spell, since his teacher once told him that he has a talent in magic.  _ Maybe that would appeal Father _ , he thought.  _ Plus, having one more method of defence is never a bad thing. _

Today, however, is an exception. 

As much as he would like to continue his book, the falling snow caught his eye. Those snow flakes spinning and floating from the sky, he was fascinated by that. When he finally realise how intrigued he actually is, he is already standing out in the cold, looking at the another child rolling up a snowman.

_ Another child? Isn’t it only him and Prince Xander? _

He places his hand on his dagger, approaching the unknown child cautiously. Sneaking behind the tree, he observes the kid - Long silver white hair with a pale yellow skin. Somewhat about his height, if not shorter. He is wearing a long blue robe - Nothing like what he had seen in Nohr so far.  _ Is he a Hoshidan? _ He kneels down and takes a closer look at the child.  _ But I don’t remember seeing any child other than the Hoshidan High Prince on the first day… And he should be much taller than me. If so... _

When he tries to peek at the child once more, a snowball hits directly at his face.

“Hey, you! Come out!”

Leo, in oppose to what the child said, immediately jerk behind the tree. He grips the dagger on his waist tight. He can’t run away, not when his opponent has seen him. It would be so cowardly to do so, and would only reduces his reputation. Yet, hiding behind a tree doesn’t give him any advantages either - He has no knowledge of the surrounding, whereas the child has a way better field of view than he does.

Another snowball hits the tree trunk. “Come out!” The child shouts. “Show your face!”

There isn’t a lot of option when the opponent challenge him to a fight. Gripping his dagger tight, he sprints towards the boy. When another snowball flies towards his face, he swings the blade and slay the snowball in half. The snowflakes glitter around him, as he continue dashing towards the kid. When he is about two meters away from the target, he lowers his body. With his left hand touching the new layer of snow, he gathers the snow and forms a ‘snowball’. Jumping forward, he dodges another attack from the kid, and slams his snowball right the other kid’s face.

“Get you.”

Instead of crying out loud, the silver hair boy laughs. “That was soooo cooool!” He grips his hand. “I have never seen others combining sword art with snowball fighting! Can you teach me?”

Leo scans at the kid - No weapon or such, as far as he could tell. And by no means did he seem like the type that is going to assassinate him. Even if he is, his body is full of weakness that he could take him before he was assassinated. Sheathing his dagger, he fixes it back at his belt. 

“I thought you want a fight?” Tilting his head, Leo asks. “You told me to ‘come out’ and ‘show your face’.”

“No, no!” The child skips and hold his hands. “I thought you wanted to join in! There is no need to hide and look from afar. Plus, I am bored of playing alone.”

“Playing alone? I thought someone else from Hoshido is here?”

The kid places his finger on his lips. Leaning close, he whispers. “I just sneak away from my family. Those conference are sooo boring.”

_ No wonder why there is an unknown kid wandering around the Nohrian apartments. _

“I see.” Leo sighs. Patting snow off his hands, he asks. “So, what do you want to play?”

“Snowball fight? I want to learn what you did.”

“Only if you beat me.” Even though Leo had never tried snowball fighting in his entire life, he arrogant attitude is catch him, especially when he is in a fight. No way that he would lose to a slow, unprepared, blessed, spoiled child from Hoshido. Not when he had never engaged in a fight. “I start from this tree and you start from that. Whoever hits others first wins.”

“Getcha!” With a big smile on his face, the kid runs to the other side of the field. “You want to prepare for a while or start right away?”

“Right away!”

“Get it! Start after counting back from three!” The other kid shouts. “Three!”

“Two!” 

“One!”

“Go!”

Leo kneels down. Snatching some snow off the group, he makes his new snowball.  _ Did he waste too much time making one? _ That curious thought causes him to take a sneak peek out of the tree trunk. Instead of facing the North wind blowing at his face, the kid get a headshot.

“I hit you!” It was a scream from the other side of the field. Rubbing the snow off, Leo is fascinated by the distance and his accuracy - Head shot with a  _ snowball _ when  _ they are ten metres away _ . He has underestimated the child, yet no way that he is going to lose. Not when losing means  _ something _ to him.

Unwilling to admit defeat, Leo screams back.

“Another game! This is just the trail!”

“You didn’t said that! Cheater!”

“Now I have said that, get it?”

He can hear the loud ‘boo!’ even with the North wind blowing through his ears. “Fine, one more game, then you will teach me how to do that trick. Deal?”

“Deal!”

This time, Leo has his dagger ready - If he is going to snipe him, then his blade would pierce though the snow. He has the advantage at close range combat - His past experience has proof it. Taking some random pieces of snowflake on his hand, he shouts.   
  


“Three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

“Start!” The Nohrian turns back and sprints right at the other side of the field. Another snowball right at his face. But this time, he is quick enough to cut it through. He could hear a ‘wow’ from afar, but that would not stop him from getting his target. Another snowball coming to him, so he rolls to the right and dodge it. Now, he is just a meter away from the other tree - There is no hiding from him! It will be  _ his _ victory!

Stomping into the snow, he turns and glitter the snowflakes around. Losing the grip on his dagger, he pushes himself forward and tries tackling the other kid down.

But no one was there.

Confused, Leo picks back up his dagger. ‘Where are you?’, he wanted to shout. But when he parts his lips, a snowball hit right at his forehead from the tree above.  _ A critical hit. _

“Getcha!”

The kid jumps down from the tree. Leaning forward, he inspects the Nohrian Prince “You okay?” He waves his hand in front of his face. “Did I hit you too hard?”

Senselessly, Leo nods. “That hurts…” The Nohrian Prince complains and rubs his forehead. “Never know a snowball can hurt that hard.”

The kid gives Leo a hand and helps him get back up. “Well… Sorry…” He lowers his head. “I was just…too excited that someone is going to play with me.”

“Never mind, never mind. I had fun too.” Leo giggles. “Didn’t have that much fun since long ago.”

Leo swear he could just see those amber eyes of that kid sparkles. “Is it?” The kid cries. “So are you going to teach me that secret technique of yours?”

“Oh, Prince Takumi, there you are.”

A brown hair ninja pops out of nowhere. Her hands wrap around the kid, dragging him away from Leo.

“Prince Takumi, that is a Nohrian. A Nohrian Prince, I assume. Please be careful.”

“It is very rude to interrupt our conversation.” Leo gives a glare back at the ninja.

“Capturing our Prince isn’t much better, Nohrian.”

“Wait no! Kagero! It was me who sneaked out!” The kid struggles from the ninja’s grip. “I was just bored…”

“I apologise, Prince Takumi, but that is a much more important matter.” She turned back at Leo. “Why would our Prince be here? You have a dagger with you - Are you trying to assassinate him?”

“No, no! I was trying to ask him to teach me a secret technique!” The kid kicks and loses from the ninja’s grip. “Kagero! Please!”

Staring at the Hoshidan Prince, the ninja sighs. “Be quick.” She gives a stare at the Nohrian Prince. “Our King is waiting.”

Leo relaxes his shoulder and walks towards the Hoshidan. “Prince Takumi of Hoshido, I suppose?”

The kid nods. “And you are?”

“Prince Leo of Nohr.’   
  


He was first a bit surprised, but his head lowers when he realise they can no longer play together. “So… regarding that snowball fight…”

“I will teach you that secret technique the next time we met, okay?”

Those amber eyes flickers. “Okay.” He mutters. “Promise?”

Leo hooks his little finger around Takumi’s. “Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is even longer than a normal Underlying chapter. I am shocked.
> 
> But writing Kagero makes me sad


	6. Day 6 - Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Post conquest Leokumi
> 
> Major character death because it is post conquest.

With a bouquet of forget-me-not in his hand, Leo stood in front of the Hoshidan Prince’s grave.

_ It could all been avoided. _

He remembered meeting him the first time, when they were standing at the opposite side of the battlefield. That black aura surrounded him caught his eyes - The same magic that controlled his father, he noticed. Just that it is much weaker, much calmer than it was in his Father.

_ He could have told him. _

They were in the rebellion in Cheve the next time they met. Secretly following Corrin, he noticed a purple arrow aiming at his sister. Blue, maybe. But with his wizard vision, he could see the hidden magic inside. The dark magic locked in the bow. Purple smokes enclosed the Hoshidan Prince, as those red eyes gazed at his sister. He wanted to stop him, but it was his sister’s job. If his Father know how much he had been helping, it would be a bad ending for both him and his sister.

_ He could have stopped him. _

Closely after the start of the invasion, they met the Hoshidan Royal in Izumo. The Hoshidan Prince was there, but Leo couldn’t sense the present of a soul. Whenever he was gazing at his family, those amber eyes were empty, hollow, emotionless. Princess Sakura tried starting a conversation with him, yet all he replied was ‘um’ and ‘yes…’. He walked beside the Hoshidan Prince during dinner, trying his best to tell him about the unspoken magic. However, he just screamed at him, kicking him away and blaming Nohrian for everything. He pinned him onto the wall. Slapping Takumi, he tried bringing the Hoshidan Prince back. Yet, all he got was being pushed back by Xander. His brother glared at him, as Prince Ryoma dragged Takumi away. As he dragged that empty shell of the Hoshidan Prince away.

_ He could have told Xander about how dangerous he could be. _

It was then the fight in the Great Wall of Suzanoh. The aura binding him was so strong, that he could already feel the dense air by being near the wall. He screamed, he cried, blaming Corrin for betraying their family. With those shivering hands, he shot down his people one by one. The purple mist covered the entire area, as his sorrow cries echoed. When they were finally reached the top of the castle, the Prince groans. The trembling hands gripped his bow, his cursed bow, and aimed at his head. Flipping his tome, Leo wanted to tangle him in Brynhildr’s vines. Instead, Corrin broke through and defeat him before he could do anything. Panting out, he stumbled up. Pushing himself over the fence, he jumped down from the great wall. Leo reached his arms out. Casting the spell, he hoped to catch the Hoshidan Prince. To save the Hoshidan Prince. Yet, it was too late - The man fell alongside the myosotis petals he created. 

_ He could have saved him. _

The last time they met, they were in the throne room in Hoshido. The smoke is so strong, that even Xander, who knows no magic, can see the mist around him. That cursed had devoured the original sacred bow, and the projected arrows are no longer green. Groaning, he summoned invisible monsters into the throne room - Like his Father, but a thousand times stronger. Swinging his sword, he dispelled as many mobs as he could. Panting, he rushed into the front lines, only to be met by two identical Hoshidan Prince. Two empty bodies being played by the hands of a higher God. He first defeat one by trees formed by Bynhildr. With the iceblade in his hand, he sprinted towards the second, remaining Prince. Tackling him down, he thrust the sword at his throat. Blood spilled, as the pale petals of forget-me-not fell off. 

_ As that hoax of their love died off. _

Standing still, the Hoshidan wind caressed his face. Reaching his arm out, he tried to feel the warmth in it - The wind that Fujin Yumi has created, the wind that symbolised the Hoshidan Prince. A stronger bleeze blows, scattering the forget-me-not petals into the wind. Leo tried grabbing it, but they slipped through his fingers and floated away. Looking down, there was only one flower left - Only one that will always remember the Hoshidan Prince.

Kneeling down, he placed the only myosotis on the grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to expand the story a bit, but I am too tired now. Still need to deal with Takumi's b-day art.


	7. Day 7 - Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I was late... Was busy dealing with Takumi's bday art yesterday :P
> 
> Day 7 - Post Rev Leokumi with Kiragi and Forest

“Leo, just come out of that shade already!”

Waving his hand, Takumi calls out to Leo. It has been a year after the war ended, yet it is the first time they could enjoy themselves in a beach. Even though Takumi was kind of against this idea at first, he has been relaxing himself ever since they stepped into this island. Holding Forrest on his right hand, he yells again.

“Leo! We are playing as a family! No one is gonna left out!”

Leo squints at Takumi - No way that he would be out in this burning sun. Shaking his head, he is dragged back into reading his tomato recipe. 

The Hoshidan Prince pouts - How rude it is to ignore your husband! What is the meaning of a family trip if you don’t engage with you family at all? Takumi stomps into the sand and drags Forest into the waters. “Let’s go, Forest, Kiragi. Your Father is just being lazy.”

“But I thought Father will be playing to...”

“Who cares, Forest?” Kiragi takes the beach ball from Takumi and rushed into the shore. “Father is always reading. Not even Papa can interrupt him when he is focused.”

“True…” Forest looks back at Leo. “Father has never been a big fan of the sun. Not when it is always dark in Nohr.”

Smiling, Takumi pats Forest’s head. “That’s fine, Forest. We will join up eventually.” 

Eyes flickering, Forest doubts. Yet his hesitation is all thrown away when Kiragi hits him on the face. Stumbling into the water, Takumi drags him back up.

“Kiragi, I told you to be polite with Forest! Say sorry to him.”

“But that was a  _ game! _ Game is meant to be  _ competitive _ !” Kiragi crosses his hand and complains. “Forrest can hit the ball on my face if he wants!”

“Is it so?” The Hoshidan Prince clenches at the beach ball and smirks. “You sure you wanna say that, Kiragi?”

“Sure, come on!”

Takumi pulls his arm back. Pointing Kiragi with his left hand, he throws the beach ball with his full strength. The ball jets through the air, going straight into Kiragi’s direction. Bending down, the younger boy tries dodging it, but his feet are stuck in the sand. He wanted to shield his head with his hands, but the ball was coming faster than he thought. When he was about to rise his hands, the ball has already strike him right at his forehead.

“Get you!” Takumi screams with pride. His competitive spirit never seems to burn out. “This is what you get for bullying my child.”

“Not like I’m not your child!” Kiragi squeaks. Taking the ball back, he pouts. “That’s unfair. Two verses one...”

“Who said it was a 2v1?”

With the tomato tome on one hand, Leo steps in. “Who dare to lay a hand on Kiragi?” He summons a tomato and tosses on his hand. 

“Oh, so you decided to get away from dark reading spot…”

The tomato smashes onto Takumim’s face before he could finishes his sentence. It is then followed by a ‘wow’ and applauses from the kids. Leo humps as he stares down at Takumi, who is now contaminated with his tomato sauce.

“That is cheating! Who the hell brings a tome to the beach?”

“Mind your words.” It was a cold, form voice. “You bullied Kiragi and that is what you get.”

“Fine, I am sorry. Okay, Leo?” Rubbing his face, Takumi admits defeat. “But now that all of us are here, shall we start a new game?”

“As you wish, Prince Takumi.” Leo takes off his hood and grips his tome. “No way we would lose. Right, Kiragi?”

“Of course, revenge for what Papa did to me!”

“Is it?” Takumi takes Forrest’s hand and narrows his eyes. “We will never let that jerk get us, Forest. Brutal force would not win this fight.”

“Yes, Papa. I will try my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! (Never written that much in a week)


End file.
